I Wont Give Up
by JFACFanfic
Summary: John Cena is now a sex slave to The group 'Diva Destruction'. He has vowed to not give up and make the divas pay somehow. At least until one diva shows him they're not all the same.
1. Its Go Time

Vince McMahon was in his office one morning. He was thinking of ways to get rid of Diva Destruction. Diva Destruction was a group of 6 divas: Eve Torres, Brooke Tessmacher, Maria Kanellis, Michelle Mccool, Mickie James and Paige Knight as their leader. This group messed with RAW and Smackdown! Vince was outraged. These divas needed to be in control. So he Bet a match with John Cena and CM Punk to end it. Diva Destruction interfered. John Cena lost. But Vince had to bet something in return of him losing. His contract. John now belonged to the group. He knew it wasn't good. Paige Knew what John was going to do for the team. He was going to be A sex toy for the girls. They thought What could be better? John Cena Having to be their Sex toy. Of course John loved sex. But without Love, he felt it wasn't necessary. He was taught to be a gentleman. But that was all going to go down The toilet with the group. Because it was Eve's idea. She had him The 1st night. They all shared a hotel room. John was relieved when He found out that they didn't sleep In one bed. "Okay ladies, let's give them some privacy. Oh and Eve, don't be Gentle." Paige gave a sly smile taking the other girls with her. Eve knew exactly what she was gonna do to John. She only thought of one Thing ever since their kiss. His dick. She was Obsessed with it. During his Matches she tried imagining him Completely the way it Moved. Her mouth watered at the Thought. She sat John down on a chair. John Was thinking of what the hell She was planning. 'What she up to? And why do I have to be sat down?' She sat on John's lap straddling Him. "Your a great kisser John." She Said in almost a moan. She crashed Her lips onto his flicking her tongue for entrance. John couldn't Resist. He opened his mouth and their tongues wrestled for dominance. She bit his tongue and He groaned in pain and pleasure as they explored each others Mouths. Eve moved from his lips to his neck. She sucked on his neck. Purposely leaving a hickie to leave Her mark on him. John moaned out slightly trying to hold It back. She then had her hands From his chest going lower. Her Hands were searching for his zipper. She pressed her lips against his ear as soon as her hands were placed on his zipper. "John do you remember our kiss?" He nodded in confusion. "You know I've only thought of one thing since then." "And what exactly is that?" She was now whispering. "Your cock." She brought the zipper down and Pulled down his jean shorts. His member had been rock hard Since she had been sucking on his Neck. It was pressed up against his Boxers. His cock had still been growing and it turned her on. She wanted it terribly. Not inside, But to taste and feel it. She rubbed him from the outside of his Boxers. Making circles around the tip. She got off his lap and knelt down to where his dick was. She pulled Off his boxers with her teeth and threw them. "Eve wait-" "Shhhh. Relax John." He relaxed back into the chair. He didn't want to seem weak But his throbbing member wanted It bad. Eve was amazed. John's penis was Massive. She stared at it in amazement. He was huge. And it Was still growing from how Much he wanted her. She gave him A wicked smile and opened her mouth. She flicked her tongue at the tip Of him. Staring into his face To see his reaction. John eyes were filled with lust. He bit his lip as she teased him. Eve tried not to lose it. She kept Licking his dick watching John React. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed him into Her mouth, Swiveling her tongue around. John let out a grunt and she Sucked onto his head was bobbing up and down. John watched her with pure lust and let out a groan. He threw his head back in pleasure. He finally gave in to the moans And let them out. Moaning in approval. "Eve!" He groaned out her name over And over again as she sucked harder onto the head. He tangled his fingers into Her hair. She took this as a sign. She took as much of him as she could. As her head went down for more, his Penis hit the back of her throat. She wanted more. Even though she Was pratically choking, she wanted more! So she tried to bend him in her mouth but he was to big. She gave up and sucked as hard as she could. After a while of Moaning and groaning. John felt it coming. "Eve! I'm gonna.. I'm gonna.." She sucked impossibly fast and painful. John let out a long throaty groan And finally let it out. His seed shot into her mouth. She drank it and sucked more. She wanted his dick all Night. So that's what she did. Every time he cummed she became Addicted to the taste of him. She loved his penis. So she kept Going trying new things with her tongue. John wanted to pull her off, he felt Weak letting her know she kept Making him orgasm. But he felt so Good and loved the pleasure. But he wanted to be inside. And fuck her until She was unconscious. That was because of hate for her. He wanted to fuck Her hard and long until she gave in. He kept these thoughts inside as he kept moaning and grunting. He pulled on her hair as she Kept going. But she didn't care. Eve felt that his penis was a Lollipop. So she loved it. John kept cumming and letting Out very loud and throaty groans. Even when the girls came back Eve kept going. The girls couldn't see John's member because of Eve's head in the way. They went to sleep enjoying the groans John let out each time he climaxed. Paige was happy. Because she was going to do more. And she Was going to enjoy it. John's blowjob seemed like forever. It lasted longer than 4 hours at Least. When Eve was finally tired She let John cumm one more time and Went to bed. John felt ashamed. He went to the Shower getting off the spit Of the 'hoeski'. He kept thinking How he would get out of this. But there was only one way out. Quit. That's not something he did. So he Just decided to suck it up. Because he was gonna get them Addicted to him. 3 words ran through His mind. 'Its go time.'


	2. 5 More To Go

John woke up to giggling. His eyes fluttered open and saw 6 familar faces huddled around his bed. "What the hell?" John uttered the words wondering why they were there. "Morning sleepy head." Paige smiled as the words escaped her mouth. The girls continued to giggle. In confusion John asked, "What's so funny?" "Well, we just found out someone sleeps naked." Brooke smiled mischievously. "No I don't." John had no idea what the hell they were talking about. "Yeah you do." Maria let out the words with a giggle. John looked under the cover he had over him. He was naked. "What the f-" "Relax. We didn't do anything. We're not allowed to see you naked until each of our turns." Michelle said it like it was normal. "Yeah. Eve undressed you." Eve said it prouldy in 3rd person. The girls went to the kitchen full of laughter and confidence. "Ya know I didn't think it was funny." Mickie told him. "Yeah! That's exactly why you were laughing." John said it in a sarcastic tone. "Hey. Look I don't think this is fair towards you. Must be tough having to be forced to have sex with people you hate." "Yeah. And uh, you're one of them." He was about to get up but he forgot he was naked. "If you don't mind." "Oh right." She left to the kitchen and John got dressed. Tonight they were filming Smackdown! So the group and John went to the arena getting ready to create some havoc. They took over the show starting it with the group to kick off the night. Paige told John to grab a mic and he got one and gave it to her. "Tonight we Have a suprise for mister Booker T." She smiled evily and snorted. "We're planning something BIG tonight. So 'King Booker'" she made a face at the name. "Swallow your pride! Just like Eve swallowed John's." The girls erupted in laughter. John pratically was turning red. The audience was shocked. Although only the adults and teenagers understood, they were speechless. The children were pondering about what exactly that meant. Mickie saw John's face. He was embarrassed. Like the time Mick Foley presented, 'This is Your Life'. She felt bad. She really cared about John. But if she were to defy her leader, Diva Destruction could become the 'I Hate Mickie' club. She led on with her fake laughter with the girls. "Enough!" John had a mic. He was pissed the almighty off. "Okay look, you can make me do whatever the hell you want but I do not need your god damn laughter." Paige went to his face. "Or what?" She gazed into his eyes with absolute lust. John was hot. But angry John? She wanted him bad. Ignoring her question he smiled at his realization. "You're really short you know that." The audience laughed at John's randomness. Paige slapped John's mic out his hand. "Shut up!" John held up his hands in defense smirking. "Okay, okay." She couldn't stand it. Paige dropped her mic and pulled John into a deep kiss. John pulled his head back. "Hey! No." Paige's clit was pressed against John's crotch. ONLY, her clit was pressed to his crotch. The audience noticed this quickly. They were suprised how much PG This wasn't being. John backed away. Its not everyday a kid sees their idol's 'little man' pressed against a girl's 'private part' who's barely wearing any clothing. "CAN YOU DIG IT SUCKA!" Booker T's music hit and he made his way to the ring with Mic at hand. "Now hold up. I ain't gonna have you girls ruining my show. I say you leave now." Paige quickly picked up the mic. "We're untouchable remember?" She was right. They not only got John's contract, no one could mess with them unless they wanted to be suspended. He sighed. "Right. But know one thing, someones gonna bring you girls down. And when they do. I'll be the 1st to congratulate them." The audience went nuts. "And John, I'm doing all in my power to get you on Smackdown!" John smiled and mouthed "we'll see." "Yeah right. Not gonna happen." And with that the girls grabbed John and piratically dragged him away backstage. - 1 hour later - "Please welcome my guest at this time. Ryback!" Matt Striker turned to him. "So Ryback, how do you feel about Diva Destruction costing you the WWE Championship?" Ryback was breathing deeply with an angry expression. "Do you think that could've been the last championship you could ever get in months, maybe even years?" Ryback was turning red. "And, that was your 1st loss. How does that feel?" Ryback looked at Matt and finally gave his 3 worded answer. "FEED. ME. STRIKER." "Wait what But.. wait!" Ryback left angry. "Aww man" Matt shook his head as he thought. -The locker-room- "Oh that was brilliant!" Paige and the girls laughed at what they just witnessed. "No it wasn't. Matt is gonna get destroyed because you guys!" John shook his head in disappointment. "Oh shut it!" Paige shouted at him. John sighed and shut up the whole night they were there. -1 hour later; The Hotel- "Finally home!" The girls flopped on one bed in unison. John wanted to get rid of all the energy he had. He had a lot since he hadnt wrestled when he was at an event. "Okay who's turn?" Paige asked. She knew it was gonna be her. "Go ahead Paige. The rest of us are tired." "Thanks girls!" They went off to bed. "You ready John?" "For?" She gave him a wicked smile. "I'll show you." She took his hand and led him to the extra room. She locked the door and pushed him on the door. "John, you talked to me very badly out There earlier." "And?" Paige smiled. "I want an apology." He nodded. "Okay. I'm sor-" "Not now. I want it during very rough sex." "Oh please, not gonna-" "And you have to make me moan an exceptance to it." John thought about it. This was his chance to actually fuck one of them unconscious. He had the energy, even if he climaxed he'd keep going. He finally nodded. "Okay. But I'm doing all the work." Paige's eyes filled with lust and she nodded in agreement biting her lip. He smirked and flipped them around. Paige was now helpless. John was gonna have his way with her. And she was going to enjoy every simgle second. John crashed his mouth to hers and gave her deep kiss. She wanted to control the kiss but he pinned her arms above her head against the door. Paige loved being the dominant one. But that was gonna be diferent tonight. John flicked his tongue at her lips begging for entrance. Paige gave in and their tongues explored. Each of them fighting for dominance. John wanted to make her moan and feel so good that shed become addicted to him. And only him. He bit her tongue and she moaned into his mouth. He kept kissing her deeply and aggressively as he tore off her shirt. He took off his own shirt and went back to kissing her. His hands went from pinning her down to her bra. He tore it from the middle not wanting to take time unhooking it. Finally their skin was pressed against each Others. Her skin was surprisingly warm and gentle. Paige used her free hands to unzip his shorts and remove his belt. John kicked off his shorts and grabbed Paige's ass lifting her. She immediately wraped her legs around his waist. John grabbed her jeans, pulling them off with ease. He squeezed her ass causing her to moan into his mouth with pleasure and pain. He tore off Paige's thong and threw the useless material over his shoulder. He then flipped them around so his back was against the door. "I'll give you what you want if you blow me." He wanted a blowjob bad. Ever since Eves, he'd been aching for it. She nodded and slid down against him. She took a quick look at his penis. Eve was right, he was massive. Paige licked her lips and took him into her mouth. She sucked and swiveled her tongue around the head of his cock. He moaned in approval. He tangled his fingers into her hair. She was sucking tortuously slow. He couldn't take it, he pushed her head down. She took the hint and tried deep throating him. But bam, the tip hit the back of her throat. So she worked with it. Bobbing her head up and down fast and enjoying his taste as the head of him hit the back of her throat hard as she went down. He finally let out a throaty groan and released into her mouth. She swallowed and licked her lips. He pulled her off of him and flipped them over again. He lifted her and said seductively, "Hold on to my neck." She did as she was told and he lifted her above his head. Her thighs were on top of his shoulders and her legs clinged onto his back and chest. From the position, John's face was right at her vagina. He licked his lips and dipped his mouth to her pussy. He licked all around her wet lips. He sucked softly on her clit. Paige moaned and threw her head back. Because they were against a door, her head hit the door hard. She didn't care, she just moaned loud. He kept sucking and he licked his lips again. He then slid his tongue into her. His tongue was experienced, he explored her with his tongue as much as he could. She dug her nails into the back of his shoulders as she felt her orgasm overcoming her. "John!" She moaned loud and held it not wanting him to stop. "Only cum if you ask." He told her and his tongue went back to work. She moaned again. "Please let me Cum John!" She held it more. "Okay. Cum for me baby." She released into his mouth with relief and lust. He drank her juices and left the cum on his lips as he brought her down. He kissed her forceing her to taste herself. She wanted to turn him on, she licked the left over cum off his lips when he pulled away from the kiss. "Oh your begging for it." "Apology not accepted." He smirked and kissed her deeply once again. She was just getting used to his tongue when he slid into her slowly. He concentrated on not losing it and fucking her so hard she can taste him. He went in deeper and went all the way on his length. She was waiting for it. But he was torturing her. He kissed her again and again their tongues fought in their mouths, until... SLAM! John lost it, he couldn't take it anymore. Paige's back hit the door hard. She cried out in loud pleasure and pain. She held onto his shoulders and SLAM! John was like a wild Animal. He lost all control and thrusted into her. Her back kept hitting the door causing her cry out his name in pleasure and pain. "JOHN! OHHH! JOHN!" He then grunted and let out a loud groan of pure lust "I apologize!" SLAM! Her back hit the door even harder. She cried out again. "Accept it!" SLAM! This time he was moving slowly. He pulled back waiting for an answer. "No!" She moaned in defiance wanting him harder. "That's not an option!" SLAM! Again even harder than the last one. He pulled back. "Now be an adult! Accept my apology!" "NO!" "Okay then!" SLAM! Even harder than before. He pulled back. "Okay Paige now, accept it!" She moaned and nodded. "I ACCEPT!" "What was that?!" "I ACCEPT IT!" He smirked. "Good girl!" SLAM! Harder than any of them. The both let out moans and groans as John plunged even harder each time. He picked up his pace and went faster. "NOW APOLOGIZE FOR LAUGHING!" "IM SORRY!" She dug her nails into his skin and her eyes rolled back. "Good girl!" He then moved faster and Slammed into her harder. "John! Can I cum!" "No!" He the went harder. "Please!" "Okay. Cum Baby." She climaxed and she was breathing deeply and completely exhausted. That didn't stop him. SLAM! He started slamming into her impossibly fast and his complete hardest using all his strength in each plunge he groaned. He only cared about his own pleasure now. He climaxed but kept going. He was reckless and made her cum a second time. Moans and groans filled the whole room. After a while, Paige's body couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed unconscious onto John's sweaty body. John was proud. He carried her to the bed and hadn't pulled out. He was still inside her and he fell asleep with her in bed. One thought left his mind and out his mouth before he fell asleep from exhaustion. "One fucked. 5 more to go."


	3. You'll See Cena

The sun was shining into the window of the bedroom John was in. He quickly awakened with The sudden burst of light. "Aww my eyes." John squinted and looked over to the raven haired girl he was next to. He remembered everything and smirked at the thought. He got up, got dressed, and left the room. All the girls were having breakfast and John sat with them. "Mornin ladies." "Why you so happy?" Michelle told him. "No reason." "Yeah sure." Maria quickly replied with giggling. "Yeah. Look I'm finally coming around to being your girls' little 'boy toy'. So get used to it." The girls let out a little squeal and scooted closer to John. 'Man these girls are like some horny teenagers.' He chuckled at the thought. "What's so funny?" Maria was curious. She wanted to know. "Oh nothing." He smiled and stood up to the couch. "You think he's up to something?" Brooke said to the other 4 quietly. "Possibly. We gotta show him we're in charge." Eve said it sternly. "Well how about we control him." Michelle told them. "Chelle we already control him." Mickie said it trying not to sound caring. "Not just around, but in bed. Tell him what to do and how to do it." Michelle said. "Or bent over on a counter." Brooke laughed at her comment. "Why not? Brooke why don't you take your turn tonight." Mickie smirked. If she knew Brooke, she wasn't very much of an animal in sex. "Fine I will!" Brooke stated. "Finally Brooke. You do something... or someone." Maria made them all laugh in unison. John heard their abrupt laughter and wondered what the hell they were talking about. He shrugged and turned to Paige in a bath robe barely getting out of the room. He smirked at her appearance. She had wild sex hair. A bath robe covering her nakedness. And a few red marks from when her arms hit the door. "Morning sleepy head." John said the words she told him when he was naked under the covers. "Shut up." She was sore. Her lower back had a bruise. Her head was hurting. Her legs were still a bit wobbly from how hard John had gone. She did her best trying not to collapse because of her legs. She got to the girls and sat with them. "Woah. What the hell happened to you?" Maria said. "Well when you get a sex toy mad, he'll do things." "He hit you?!" Brooke said it kinda scared. "No. We had sex. Wow. He went wild." Paige bit her lip back at the memory. Brooke wasted no time and went straight to John sitting on his lap. Straddling him, she was blocking John's view of the tv. "Hey what gives?" A confused John said. "Look. Tonight is my turn. Why don't we just get done now." She patted his throbbing member from the outside of his pants. "Wow. You move fast." "So is that a yes?" She was now rubbing him as he was getting rock hard. "Well. Okay." John gave in to the pleasure from his cock. "Great." She kissed his neck and went to the girls. "Can you girls leave for like 3 hours at least?" Brooke said it quickly. She wanted him now. "We'll give you 4 if you pay us." Michelle said it. "Fine!" She gave them each a twenty and they left the room. Brooke locked the door and went back to straddling John. "You sure you don't wanna do this on a bed?" "Oh please. You and Paige did it up against a door." "Good point." Brooke began kissing him deeply. One hand on his neck and the other rubbing him from the outside of his pants. He brought his hands to her ass squeezing lightly. Brooke realized he was an ass guy. She started drifting off from his lips and kissed down his cheek to his neck. She started to suck on his neck. Brooke loved to leave marks. She sucked hard on his neck in a few different spots. John started to undress her. He pulled her shirt off and unhooked her bra. John moved her leg to his lap and pulled off her pants. She still had been sucking on his neck. John now knew she liked leaving hickies. He took off his own shirt in a swift motion so she could leave more. Brooke placed kisses going down from his neck to his stomach and unzipped his pants. She took his belt off and tossed it off. John moved her leg to where she was straddling him again and rubbed her from the outside of her panties. She let out a quiet moan and stood up to get his pants off. John was rock hard. His cock was pushed up against his boxers. She smiled evily and took them off releasing the throbbing little man. She took John's hand and let him to the kitchen counter. "We're doing..." he pointed to themselves. "On that?" He then pointed to the counter. She nodded and layed on the counter. She pulled John down from his neck into a deep kiss. John flicked his tongue trying to get into Brooke's mouth. After a while she finally let him In and their tongues wrestled against each other. John's was more experienced and Brooke quickly realized that. She bit his tongue hard and he groaned into her mouth. His hands traced along her body. He found her panties and pulled them off quickly. John was aroused. She was a different kind of lover. A more flexible lover. He was ready to make her moan his name. John pulled away from the kiss and pulled her down to where their legs hung off the counter. He gave her a wink and slid down against her body. He took a moment to look her over. His eyes stopped at her vagina. He smirked and rubbed her. He ran a finger around her hole watching her reaction. Brooke's face turned John on. She was biting her lip eyes closed waiting for more. He then slid a finger inside her. She bucked her hips. John inserted a 2nd finger. She began to ride his fingers. He thrusted at her pace and inserted a 3rd finger. She moaned and she threw her hands behind her head. He smirked at the way he was making her feel. She released onto his fingers and he slid them out. He cleaned them off. He began kissing her down her body. Making his way down. She pulled his head up and flipped them over. She was gonna tease him just like he did. She placed her hands around his penis and started rubbing him. He groaned and watched her. She began running her hands up and down his cock. She was enjoying his size and feel. John couldn't take the teasing. He reached to her and flipped them over again. He entered her slowly and concentrated on not losing it. Brooke dug her nails into his skin waiting in anticipation. John winced in slight pain as she started cutting his Skin. "Aww god damn." She didn't notice his remark and kept waiting. John kissed her deeply. He was trying not to go animal mode again. Brooke kissed back and rubbed. The back of his neck... SLAM! John held it for a few seconds but it seems he lost it.. again. SLAM! Brooke arched her back as she started to hit the counter. John started to fill the room with grunts and groans as he plunged himself into her. Brooke was moaning each time he slammed into her. John went animalistic and went impossibly fast. He threw one leg over his shoulder and used all his strength in each slam. Brooke felt her legs shaking. She began to go over the edge. John stopped a minute and let her savor her high. She moaned loud and clawed at his chest. John growled and continued to thrust. He pulled back and Brooke felt her walls tighten around him. He slammed into her and kept going. "John!" She had climaxed. And a few minutes later, A loud and long moan came from John's throat. He shot his hot seed into her. Filling her up with his essence. The two were sweaty and breathing deeply. John pulled out. He carried her to the couch. Brooke fell asleep and John covered her with a long blanket. "God these girls are gonna tire me out." John took a deep breath and took a shower. He got dressed once again, and flopped on the couch. He looked up at the cieling and thought about how wrong this was. 'Mom would kill me.' He sighed and rubbed his face. How could he do this? He felt ashamed. Gosh. This was tough. John heard a knock at the door and opened it. It was Mickie. "I thought you went with the others." "No. We all thought we could use a break from each other. Maria went with Paige shopping. Michelle went to the gym. Eve went to some beauty salon. And me.. well I'm here." "Oh. Well Brookes asleep." "You put her to sleep?" "Yeah. I'm that good." She chuckled and shook her head. "You wanna go do something?" John was suprised. All these girls wanted was sex. Why did she ask him what he wanted? "You mean.. like.. like a date?" "Well why not? You seem exhausted from Eve, Paige, and Brooke." "You're serious?" Its been a while since John actually got asked out. Its a little weird. "Yes I'm serious." "Wow.. uh.. okay..." She took John's hand and they went to the car. "What do you have planned James?" "You'll see Cena."


	4. Finally!

John laughed. "No way." "Yes way. I have a scar to prove it." "I honestly don't want to see it." "Who said I was gonna show you?" Mickie gave John a devious smile and laughed. John joined in her laughter. "Ya know, you're not that bad. At least when you're not tormenting me." "Yeah sorry about that. Paige is so controlling." "I know." ~ back at the hotel ~ "Mickie that was one of the best times I've had in a while. Thanks." "No problem John. You deserve a break from the others." "I know. I feel like I'm gonna end up murdering them if I hear one more snore." The two laughed and went in. "Hey guys. Where'd you guys go?" Maria was always curious. She always asked a question. "Well we ate." Mickie told them. "Sounds interesting." Paige gave them both a wicked smile. John didn't want to get Mickie in trouble so he jumped topics quickly. "So who has me later?" Paige patted John's shoulder. "At a boy. Way to get into it. Tonight we thought that two should have you. They kept arguing about it so.." Paige smiled. Two? For one night? John thought that would be heaven for any other guy; for him, he wanted to tear their heads off. "And they are?" "Maria and Michelle." John thought about it. He's already fucked Paige and Brooke, now Maria and Michelle were next. Then he'd get Eve later on. "Okay cant wait." John went to his room and flopped onto the bed. He was actually having a workout by being with these girls. They were going to make John so exhausted and he knew it. John just had to be ready for anything they threw at him. John smirked and did a little warm up for his intense workout he was going to do later on. ~ 12:37 AM ~ The girls went to bed except the two that were waiting for John to come out of his room. John came out of his room fully dressed. He had an old school jersey, some black jean shorts, Nikes, and his hat. John looked completely unaware of what was happening. "Hey. That's a lot of clothes." "Who said it was gonna be easy?" John smirked and Maria and Michelle's faces filled with lust. They hooked their arms with John's arms. Maria on the left, and Michelle on the right. They lead John to the kitchen and pulled out a chair. Maria pushed John onto the chair. "Don't move." John did as he was told as he saw the girls fishing through a bag on the table. After a few minutes Michelle took out handcuffs. John's eyes went to the handcuffs and keys Maria was holding. Michelle straddled John and handcuffed his hands behind the chair. Maria and Michelle stripped down to only their thongs and bras right in front of John. John bit his bottom lip as he watched them take off their clothes. Maria put the keys in her bra winking at John in the process. John knew what he had to do; he had to get the keys if he wanted to take control. Michelle put her hands on John's knees stretching out her arms making John's legs spread. Michelle sat on his left lap and Maria sat on his right lap. Maria whispered into Michelle's ear for their next move. Michelle nodded and they scooted closer to John's body. They leaned in onto John's neck. One went left and one went right. Maria sucked on John's neck and Michelle did the same. John bit his lip as he felt tongues and teeth all around his neck. John struggled to get his hands free, but all that he got was the sound of scraping metal. John let out a groan of torture and pleasure he felt. Maria and Michelle stopped and sat back on John's thighs. They wanted to torture him. Michelle planted a kiss on Maria's lips and Maria let out a giggle of enjoyment. John was now piratically drooling. They stood up and put John's legs together and sat back down on his legs. Maria planted a kiss onto Michelle's lips and Michelle smiled. John's mouth watered as he watched the two kiss on his lap. Michelle leaned in and kissed Maria deeply. When Michelle was going to pull away, Maria held her by her hair kissing her deeper. Michelle quickly reacted by pulling on Maria's hair and their kiss got deeper and more heated. Maria pulled Michelle into her body as their kiss turned into a very deep make out. John was turned on by what he was watching. It was like porn on his lap. Maria slid her tongue into Michelle's mouth and they began to explore. Both of them going deep with their tongues. They pulled away for air and their attention went back to John. "Wow." John bit his lip as Maria took off Michelle's bra. Maria began to suck on Michelle's nipples. John just gave in at that point. "Please let me go!" Maria took out Michelle's nipple with a pop sound and kissed John. John kissed Maria back, pulling on the handcuffs. John broke the kiss kissing down to Maria's bra. He dug his mouth into her bra and Maria moaned. Michelle started to rub John from the outside of his pants. John grabbed what he wanted with his teeth pulling them out. The keys. Maria looked at him and smirked unlocking his handcuffs. John quickly sprang up lifting the two girls into his huge arms. "Finally!"


	5. Service Is A Pleasure

The girls had been planning how they were going to make an impact on their invasion to RAW. John hadn't slept with any of them because of the world tour. Although they owned his contract, he still had to go, and he was glad he'd get a break from them. But all dreams do come to an end, John came back when the tour was over. He sighed as he stepped into the hotel room coming back from his 'vacation.' John knew they were going to be touchy. He knew that they needed relief, and they were going to get relief with John. But even though John enjoyed his break from the 5 divas he hated, except Mickie, he really missed Mickie, he had only thought of how he was going to get Eve. Eve was the reason that his broski, Zack Ryder, had stopped talking to him for some time. Ever since then, John's held a grudge, that's why he wanted to get Eve the most. John was glad it was night, more specifically, morning. Two, in the morning. John dropped his bags in his room and went to the kitchen for something to eat. Not that he was hungry, but he just wanted a snack that could satisfy him for now. As John went into the kitchen, Eve was searching the fridge. John moved to the side of the fridge looking at Eve. "Looking for something?" Eve jumped and her head hit the cieling of the fridge. "John... you're back." John nodded and arched an eyebrow as she held chocolate syrup in one hand. "What? I wanted chocolate milk." A delicious idea popped into John's head and he took the syrup from Eve. Eve closed the fridge and crossed her arms giving John the, 'WTF look'. "Ya know Eve.. we can use this... right now." A confused Eve placed her hands on her hips and pondered on what the hell he was meaning. "Eve you love my dick right?" Eve swallowed her spit. Of course she did, it was all she thought about when she saw John. Hell, it was all she was thinking about right at this very moment. Eve nodded biting her lip rather hard. John smirked and placed the syrup on the counter and backed Eve up against the fridge. John pressed his body against hers, closing all the space that was between them. His lips lingered against her ear and he whispered a seductive, yet calm tone. "Its all yours tonight.. and... could be inside you covered in your spit. Fucking you on the table." Eve practically came at those words. Now she knew the meaning of what he wanted to do with the chocolate syrup. Eve kissed John deeply and he did his best to not pull away in utter hatefulness. Eve pulled John's shirt off and he kicked off his shoes and socks. John placed his hands against the fridge kissing Eve's neck as she unbuttoned his jean shorts. John felt his cock painfully press up against his zipper as Eve took her god damn time. Eve finally pulled the zipper down and dropped his shorts around his ankles. John kicked off his shorts from under him and Eve placed her hands against his bare chest giving a slight push. "Get on the table." Eve's demanding voice made John's cock twitch and he nodded. "Yes mam." John laid on the table and watched Eve get the syrup. Eve crawled up between John's thighs and took off his boxers thowing them to the floor. She stroked his penis, boy did she miss it. John groaned and waited for Eve's next move. Eve opened the syrup and squeezed the bottle as it was pointed up to the air. The syrup went up then down as if it was chocolate rain. Some of it fell on John's chest and abs. That's how she would start. Eve poured the syrup on John's abs and a little across his chest. Eve ridded herself of her shirt and placed the syrup back on the counter. She went back to John hovering over him. Eve placed kisses down John's neck causing him to get chills up and down his spine. Eve stuck her tongue out and licked the syrup off John's chest. John closed his eyes in pleasure as Eve licked him slowly. Her tongue ventured down to his abs and licked them up and down getting every single drop of chocolate. John moaned slightly and bit his lip as she went for the syrup again. This time Eve poured the syrup along John's massive length and size. Eve placed the syrup back on the counter and crawled between John's thighs. Her eyes went straight to his chocolatey member and she dipped her head licking the tip of it. John moaned propped himself up on his elbows to see Eve. Eve's lips soon closed over John's cock and he groaned tangling his hands into her hair. Eve moaned and sent a vibration up John's spine. Eve swiveled her tongue getting every single drop of chocolate off of his dick. As Eve licked, she tasted something that wasn't chocolate at the tip. It was precum. Eve's eyes glistened and she licked it and began suckling John's dick. John moaned and began thrusting at a fair pace into Eve's mouth. Eve moaned as the tip of John hit the back of her throat, sending another vibration throughout John's body. Eve started to suck harder and John moaned again tugging her hair slightly. After a long time, John felt his legs tense up. Eve felt his legs and she sucked John harder. John began thrusting into Eve's mouth a bit faster and let out a long throaty moan. John shot his hot seed into Eve's heated mouth and she swallowed it. Eve licked her swollen lips and licked John's penis clean. John reached for her and pulled her off of him bringing Eve into his already sweaty body. John flipped them over and ripped Eve's bra off her body desperate for skin against skin. John pulled off Eve's pajama pants and slid her underwear off her body. He quickly got on top of Eve pressing his body against hers, closing any space between them. John dominated Eve's mouth with a french kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. John guided his cock to Eve's entrance only giving her the tip of himself. Eve moaned and whined into John's mouth waiting for him to make a move. John circled his cock around Eve's entrance and she whimpered. He was torturing her, denying her of pleasure. "Please John I-" John slammed himself into her and she cried out in pure pleasure. His cock throbbed inside of her and he groaned out. Eve held onto John's neck as he began to thrust into her with an unforgivable force. Eve moaned as thin layers of sweat began to form on both of their bodies. John and Eve moaned as their pleasure increased throughout their bodies. "John!" Eve began to orgasm and she curled her fingers onto John's shoulders giving a breathless moan. John slowed down and let her savour her high. As soon as Eve came back from cloud nine and came onto John's cock, he began his thrusting hard again. John grabbed Eve's hair and used it to tilt her head so he could suck on her neck. Eve moaned and felt her walls tighten around John again. Eve climaxed onto John's dick again and her body relaxed, it was completely exhausted and needed rest. That didn't stop John. He pulled Eve up and thrusted hard into her until he felt his balls tighten. John spilled himself into Eve and they both moaned a last time. Eve relaxed onto the table and fell asleep panting like a wild animal. John smirked and pulled out of her. He stood up and looked at her naked body asleep on the table. An evil thought ran through his mind. 'Leave her there.. oh come on John don't... no, do.' He looked her up and down and felt stickiness on his body. The syrup. John picked up his clothes and went to the shower. He needed to rid himself of Eve's 'hoeski' spit. John chuckled as he remembered how he got the other girls, and now Eve. He looked in the mirror giving that trademark smirk. "Service is a pleasure."


End file.
